Love is Scary
by XNobodyXSomebodyX
Summary: Halloween-shot. Roxas thinks church run "Hell Houses" are lame, he wants a real Haunted House. Ventus is terrified by all things with even a minor fright level. It just so happens Sora and Vanitas work in the best Haunted House in Midgar. SoRox VanVen


**_I started this last week, but didn't have time to finish it until the day of. I love Halloween, who doesn't? So I thought I would write a little oneshot for it, especially since I rarely write oneshots for any holidays. And even though I bet most of you would have rather preferred me updating one of my stories, I thought I would surprise you with this! :D Yay (don't kill me)? And sorry that it's so rushed and cliche and lame, I really don't like oneshots for these specific reasons._**

**_Love is Scary_**

Ventus was trembling, his eyes darting around the various rooms of the "Hell House," something that their church sponsored every year to teach youth the dangers of sin. At the moment, they were in the Abortion room. There were a LOT of dead babies and screaming in this one, and while Ventus wasn't that hard to scare in the first place, he was dead terrified of this room already.

Roxas, however, was not the least bit frightened, leading the way with his hand being clutched by his older twin behind him, sighing as he glanced over in the direction of another scream to see a plastic baby with a kitchen knife sticking out of its stomach, ketchup smeared all around both objects. This was really pathetic, it was pretty hard to scare Roxas most of the time, he was a bit of a horror-buff, so he'd seen most tricks already, but this was like they weren't even trying to him. Hell, the screams were recorded, and obviously recorded, too! He didn't want to spend his Halloween here, this was just sad.

Their parents would have a fit if they just walked out the exit and left though, they just have to sit around the church afterwards and preach all that they had learned from the "Hell House." He huffed in annoyance at the thought, he wasn't even Christian, but his parents refused to come to terms with that. About to leave the Abortion Chamber to enter the Gambling Room, where he could hear the casino torture chamber music leaking from (just cash register sounds over what sounded like Marilyn Manson moaning in pain), he spied an exit disguised as an operation room.

He looked back to Ventus, still shivering behind him pathetically; he made the decision easily and began dragging his brother after him as he slipped out the exit into the cool autumn air. Ventus pulled back the second they were outside, looking at his twin in confusion, "Rox, what are you doing? We're supposed to-"

"It's just stupid, I don't want to spend my entire Halloween here, dude! We already had to miss Pence's party, and that was supposed to be awesome! If I can't go to that, then I want to at least go to a real haunted house, not this lame 'Hell House.'" Roxas huffed angrily, dragging Ventus after him quickly as he walked around the church and ran across the front yard, ignoring the arriving church goers as they sprinted to Ven's car in the parking lot.

Reaching the car, Roxas released his brother's hand and ran around the side, jumping in as Ven started up the vehicle, "Alright, where are we gonna go then?"

Roxas pulled out his cell phone, sending texts to his friends who he knew were at the party he wished he could be at, receiving a few back quickly, "Well, Hayner says there's this sick Haunted House called 'Castle Oblivion' over in Midgar, that's only about half an hour away. He said they had the freakiest 'Operation Room' he'd ever seen, he punched a robot that jumped out on him."

"Then it's there that we will go!" Ventus smiled nervously, secretly hoping it wouldn't be as sick as Hayner said it would be.

* * *

The brunette scowled in frustration as his older brother's eye twitched again, making him smear the heavy eyeliner and eye-shadow that was being applied. Sora's dark blue eyes could make chills run down any average person's spine when they freeze over with disdain, making you truly feel ashamed of life when they glazed over with that invisible sneer, a single glare from him made even the toughest and dumbest of rage-filled men back off in seconds.

However, you have to take into consideration that Vanitas is his older brother, so not only has he inherited this positively terrifying look, but his blood also granted him some kind of immunity to receiving the look himself. Well, that and normally he could easily scare the shit out of people by just entering the same room as them. That being said, he found the perfect job.

His intense golden eyes bore into the dark blues of his brother, a defiant and angry look being reflected in them, as always, making Sora just sigh and go back to brushing the black eye-shadow over his brother's eyelids. The reason for the make-up was that it was part of their work "uniform." At the moment, Vanitas sat in a metal chair impatiently, only clad in torn rags with fake blood smattered all over it, loud metal cuffs that would clank against the chains they were attached to, and what appeared to be a nail was stuck in his neck, the "torn flesh" and "blood" covering the truth that the head and pointy end were fake, but in the darkness it wouldn't matter anyways. Finishing the dark make-up around his striking eyes, Sora reached behind himself to the metal doctor's table, a prop that was supposed to be for the "Operation Room" of the house, but that particular room was shut off for repairs, some idiot flipped out last night and ended up punching a robot, effectively breaking the damn thing's face.

Why would someone, who so obviously has bad reactions to being scared, ever go to a Haunted House?

Hand wrapping around the jar of fake blood, Sora brought up the eyedropper filled with the red liquid and touched Vanitas' hairline, dragging it across as he squeezed gently. Eyes closed, Vanitas suppressed a shiver as the cold liquid dripped down his face, drying and crusting to his skin unpleasantly. Sora repeated this process again two or three times, making the blood looks thicker and less water-like. Have to make sure the fake blood is convincing, it will lead to pants full of piss and very satisfied customers.

Annoyed with Sora's persistence to absolutely perfect the make-up, he smacked his hands away and stood up suddenly, "Let it go, it'll be too dark for them to see half this shit anyways. Roll that table over here, my turn to do you."

Sora scowled stubbornly, but pushed the table around to his brother anyways, closing his eyes as his brother began to apply the sheet of cosmetics Sora's costume required. See, Vanitas worked inside the Haunted House, in a rather darkly lit room that held a sort of S&M torture camp gone wrong kind of theme, but Sora worked outside the house, entertaining the crowds of anticipating customers waiting for their turn to step into the house. Since Vanitas was inside and not particularly lit up, half of Vanitas' costume wouldn't be seen anyways, and was only there to amuse the ones dressing him up… and pictures afterwards if they turn out pretty well that night. But since Sora worked outside, where there were lights and long time spans where he would be interacting with the customers, his make-up had to be really good.

Sora fought the urge to sneeze as Vanitas applied layer after layer of foundation and cover-up to lighten Sora's skin to a deathly pale, a bluish tint to it, and then went to cake eye-shadow and eyeliner on. Reaching for the jar of fake blood, his fingers brushed over his brother's small plastic fangs that he would use denture cream to stick on. They were just four teeth, much more comfortable to use over long periods of time than the cheap whole set of teeth you would find at a dollar store. Handing them to his brother, and moving the denture cream to the edge of the table, he let his brother start sticking the teeth on his real ones while he painted the fake blood over the synthetic gash wound that had been stuck to his neck, making it look like the vampire didn't just bite him, but really went in for a full dinner on him.

When the nasty wound was finished, he moved up to his brothers mouth just as he stuck on the last incisor fang, letting him heavily paint the blood to the corners of his mouth before smirking as he went to the table again, picking up the piece of hard candy to hand to his brother. It was a special ingredient that their boss, Cid, had made, he called it Materia, but what it did was turn your tongue completely black. Sure, vampires like Sora weren't typically known for their black tongues, but having a black tongue in general is fucking cool, so they used any excuse to have some Materia and get the side-effect.

Both of them tearing the saran wrap off quickly enough, they held their candy up, as if to say cheers, and popped it into their mouths just in time as Xion jumped into their room, "Boys, we're opening in, like, five minutes. Vanitas, get to your room, and Sora, you have to go talk to the crowd, Kairi and Riku are out there already!"

They nodded, jumping up from their seats to rush out of the room, Vanitas farther into the building as Sora slipped out a door hidden behind part of the set, running around the building in the cool air to sneak up behind the line gathering at the door. He could see Kairi, a bloody and rotting bride grinning brightly with her black mouth and lips, she seemed to be saying something to someone, but Sora was quickly distracted by Riku. The silver-haired teen was dressed completely in black, blending in to the darkness completely until he'd suddenly sprint and slid across the pavement towards the crowd, the metal attached to his arms and legs scraping against the pavement and causing sparks to jump out and scare the crowd with both the sound and the sparks.

Spying two blondes at the back of the line, one already clutching to the other, he smirked wickedly and began to creep up behind them.

* * *

Ventus flinched as the guy slide across the pavement again, running parallel down the waiting line of people, sparks jumping as far as to touch his shoe and making him jump back a bit. Roxas smirked back at him, "What, you're already scared? Chill, it's not going to be that bad, probably just a bunch of build up."

He nodded slowly, taking a small sigh to calm himself somewhat, just before he felt hands close around his shoulders. He froze, his eyes going wide as he saw Roxas' expression change to shock as he looked at the pale blue vampire behind his brother, his eyes locking onto the fleshy wound on his neck before looking back to the boy's eyes, the deep blue causing his skin to look even more pale.

Ventus finally shivered as he felt breath run over the shell of his ear, his heart seeming to stand stone-still as a voice whispered into his ear sharply, _"Why so serious, son?"_

Roxas blinked in surprise, then burst out in laughter, an arm wrapping around his stomach as pain began to form there, his lungs burning as he tried to breath in through the laughter. Ventus seemed to be completely frozen in fear, even as the vampire/bad-Joker-impersonator let him go and smirked as he began to walk away, turning to grin at Roxas mischievously before running off to mess with the rest of the crowd.

He watched after the brunette teen, watching as he popped up in front of a woman and screamed, causing her to jump back suddenly and shriek, smiling and turning back to his frozen brother only after the teen disappeared from his sight. He laughed as his brother seemed to finally be coming back to consciousness; his grip on Roxas' arm tightening even further and made him wince slightly, "Hey chill, dude, he quoted the Joker, it's cool."

Ventus just looked at his brother, "B-But, I thought he was going to kill me!"

Roxas just snorted and rolled his eyes, turning around to look at the rest of the line, the rotting bride walking around the customers with her black grin, and the man sneaking through the dark to surprise the people with the sparks that fly from his dives across the pavement. His eyes searched for the last boy unconsciously, the blue-eyed vampire/victim, smirking as he watched him sneak up to scare the shit out of people, always slipping behind the building afterwards to run around and scare another group of unsuspecting fright seekers.

Slowly, the line moved forward, Roxas grinning at the way Ventus shifted nervously when the rotting bride came over and introduced herself as Kairi, telling her story of her marriage and death. Her husband, Riku, had murdered her just as they set off for their honeymoon, that was basically the summary, along with some horrible descriptions of the mutilation of her body, the strangulation, and the way he cut some of her limbs off after she died. It was actually pretty gruesome, and Roxas was impressed with the story of the torture she'd been through, but he wasn't very interested in some campfire tale. Ventus just continued to tremble beside him, whimpering whenever the Sparkman would dash with the little bits of fire trailing after him behind them, making Roxas wonder if he maybe should just tell Ventus to hide in the car until he'd been through it. He doubted that his brother really wanted to see the scares inside the house, especially when he couldn't even handle the "Hell House."

Soon enough, though, they were at the front of the line, and Roxas figured it would be fine anyways, Ventus would be with him the entire time. So he paid for the ticket to the small black haired girl, and grinned with giddy glee as the chamber doors opened with a single touch of a button, and the first thing he heard:

A real girl's scream.

They entered quickly, slipping through the darkness and rushing through the rooms as soon as an actor (who posed as a mannequin) would spring to life on them, making Ventus scream and grip Roxas' arm tightly. Roxas just grinned, oblivious to his brother's terror of moving to each and every next room, praying it would be the last one very soon.

He wasn't sure when the grip on his arm disappeared though, he was just suddenly in a room by himself, an actor just jumped out on him, getting right into his face with a maniac grin and deep stinky breath, and he only then realized the deadlocked grip on his arm had disappeared. He found himself rushing around the house suddenly, not even giving the actors time to scare him as he rushed to search for his twin.

Breathing heavy from the running, he caught the red light of what appeared to be the top of a fire exit, slipping behind a board and pushing open the door to slip out into the night. He rushed around the house to where the standing crowd was, searching frantically for his brother. He knew his brother would be terrified right now, and the more he imagined him, probably huddled in a corner sobbing his eyes out, the more he regretted coming to this haunted house to begin with.

Then he saw the vampire/Joker-impersonator again, and he felt slight relief rush over him unconsciously.

* * *

Vanitas sighed quietly as he waited for the next small group of people to walk by, a few girlish shrieks coming from around the corner, warning him. He sat ready, stock-still in his spot next to two mannequins, they dressed in tight leather, and he slipped his wrists into their loose hands and knelt to the ground, bowing his head. He held his breath as he heard soft footsteps enter the room, waiting for his chance.

"R-R-Roxas? Roxas? Where are you?" The voice quivered pathetically, almost rising pity from the hidden black haired boy. But it wasn't his job to worry about this boy or this "Roxas" guy, his job was to make sure this violently trembling boy would piss his pants. The feet shuffled nervously across the floor, making Vanitas resist the urge to smirk at him, preparing himself for the moment of fright, a couple more inches and he would be directly in front of him.

He heard the boy's breath, heard the quick gasps, and he swore he was able to hear the quickening beats of his panicking heart. The shuffles of his sneakers became more wary, more cautious and slow. He nearly twitched in impatient anticipation. But then, finally, he shuffled into place, and Vanitas gathered all the raw power into his chest, launching his head up, bending it back, and letting out a bellowed roar of pain.

The blonde boy shrieked in fright, tripping over his own feet and falling back to the floor, throwing his hand up over his head as his screams continued, even after Vanitas stopped, making the golden-eyed teen raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Seriously, was he really that scared? He sighed as he knew where this was going. Every once in awhile, there would be a stupid kid who would come into Castle Oblivion thinking that they could handle it… and they definitely wouldn't be able to handle it. He assumed that this kid probably came in as a group, thinking he'd be fine as long as he stayed with his friends, and that was probably who this Roxas kid was. That was it, they got separated and now the poor kid is too scared to even move.

He might make a good addition to the room though, with the constant screaming, he would probably make a wonderful terrifying feature to his set. But, Cid would probably kill him if he just left this kid to continue to scream like this, so he should probably just abandon his position and bring the kid out, even though he hated doing this.

He sighed and rose from his spot, walking over to the kid and grabbing his arm, pulling him up, "Hey, relax, I'll get you outta here, alright? Hey, shut up!"

The blonde suddenly froze, his eyes wide as he continued to stare at him, and then he suddenly wrapped his arms around the golden-eyed boy, clinging to him in fear. Vanitas snorted, rolling his eyes in amusement. Sure, he's scared shitless, but as soon as what's scaring him proves to not be a potential threat, he clings to them for dear life. Kid trusted too easily if you asked him, it would be smarter to be more wary of someone who makes money off of scaring people like him.

Either way, he preferred this rather than the usual reaction of the people freaking out and trying to hit him, plus, the kid was pretty cute now that he had a good look at him.

* * *

Sora felt an eyebrow arch as the blonde boy continued to speak to him rapidly, blabbering something about his brother named Ven-something.

"Uh… Well…" Sora shifted awkwardly, eyebrows beginning to furrow together in worry for the other teen, "All we can do is wait at the exit for him, if he's as scared as you say, one of the workers inside will bring him out."

He shook his head stubbornly, "He's terrified, I can't leave him in there! He'll probably piss his pants!"

Sora frowned, sighing in slight anxiety, and then a small smirk lifted the corners of his face as he thought to use this to his advantage. There was a family reunion coming up next week, and he was really sick of his cousin Leon teasing him about being single again, so having a date wouldn't be too bad, now would it?

"I can do more if you'll go on a date with me."

The blonde blinked, his mind stuttering to a halt for a moment, and then a laugh was suddenly rushing through his lips, "Are you serious?"

Sora grinned, "The name's Sora, may I know my future boyfriend's?"

A bright smile shined on the teen's face, a light blush finding a fiery presence across his cheeks, making Sora smile even wider. He spoke finally, "My name's Roxas."

"Well, let's find your brother, Roxas!" Sora's warm hand wrapped around Roxas' suddenly, the blush heating even a bit more on his face. But the words snapped him out of his daze, making him rush after Sora as the brunette walked around to the exit.

* * *

Ventus shivered as he clutched to the warm body, feeling the vibration through the other man's chest as he chuckled at him in amusement. Ventus scowled, his eyes squeezed shut as he flinched from the sound of someone's shriek, nearly screaming himself as a roar was heard in front of him.

His rescuer chuckled, "Hey, Axe, don't scare him anymore. I don't want to lead him out with wet panties."

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Ventus snapped at him, just causing more chuckles to come.

"You're adorable kid-"

"Shut up! J-Just get me out of h-here!"

"How about if you give me a kiss, huh?" Ventus' eyes snapped open, regrettably, meeting the sight of the bloody corpses lain out in front of him, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and turn away in fear.

"N-NO!"

"Alright, have fun hiding in this room, but I gotta warn ya, I have no idea when someone will come by and see you."

"W-Wait! Fine, please don't go!"

Vanitas knew he was a sick person for taking amusement in this kid's suffering, but he just couldn't find it in him to see anything wrong with that. So he turned, caught the precious blonde's chin in his hand, and smirked, "The name's Vanitas."

"V-Ventus."

He pressed his lips quickly against the others, sighing gently as he felt the pressure returned soon enough, resting his hands onto the boy's lower back, and feeling another smirk rise to his face as he felt the muscles begin to relax. Not planning to waste the time or opportunity, he let his tongue creep out and slip between Ventus' surprised lips. He sighed in disappointment though when he felt the hands attempting to push him off, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance as he backed off a bit, looking into the watery blue eyes before him, the angered pout on the precious lips, and the flush rushing over his face, "C'mon, you liked it."

Ventus just huffed and crossed his arms, looking up at Vanitas from beneath his eye lashes as he spoke angrily, "You're taking me out to dinner, and you _will_ pay the bill."

Vanitas just blinked in surprise for a second, "Wait… What?"

"Ven!" He looked over his shoulder in surprise as a boy identical to Ventus rushed over, the two blondes enveloping each other in a reassured hug.

Vanitas just sighed as he spied his brother walk up next to him with a satisfied grin, "I got me a date."

Vanitas smirked, "I win, I got a date _and_ a kiss."

Sora's eyes widened, "Woah… you're horrible."

Vanitas smirked, raising an eyebrow to his brother, "I checked out the goods before the rent."

"I'm not a rental!" Ventus snapped, making Vanitas look over to him and sigh at seeing the way the blonde's hands intertwined stubbornly. No way were they being separated again, which meant no second kiss was likely for the night.

Roxas ignored the two as they launched into bickering, turning his attention to Sora, "So, I guess I owe you a date, huh?"

Sora smirked at him, stepping forward and grasping his free hand as he pulled a sharpie from his pocket, quickly writing the numbers on the back of his hand, "Call me, we'll meet without the haunted house make-up features next time."

"Oh? So you don't really look like that?" Roxas smiled teasingly, "I'm real disappointed."

Sora chuckled, "I'm ten times hotter, don't worry."

Vanitas rolled his eyes at his brother, "That's what you think," He turned his attention to Roxas, throwing an arm around Ventus as he talked, "Bring him home for the night, I don't want anybody else exploiting him in some other Haunted House tonight."

"What?"

Vanitas smirked down at him, smacking his ass lightly, "That's gonna be mine soon, so keep it safe until then, treat it with care."

Roxas laughed and pulled Ventus out towards the exit before his brother could throw something back, chuckling as they stepped out of the house and he heard his brother's sigh of relief. Looking back, he burst out in laughter at the sight of the black coloring on his brother's lips, previously unseen in the dark thrill house. Probably from Vanitas' costume, he decided to just leave it as a scare for when they got home.

They marched back towards their car quickly, Roxas looking over his shoulder to talk, "So you got with that guy in there?"

Ventus rolled his eyes, "Figures I would. And what about you?"

Roxas laughed, "What about me?"

Ventus grinned at him mischievously, "Well you're all giddy right now, with that vampire guy's number on your hand. I knew you liked horror, I didn't think you'd date it, though."

"Hey," Roxas' began to say as a retort, but his grin still wasn't fading, "You're the one planning a date with part of the actual haunted part of the Haunted House."

Ventus snorted, "Yeah, I'm terrified of Haunted Houses, but I go in one anyways, get lost, and come out with a date with the male victim of S&M torture.

"Now **that** will be a story to tell our super-religion parents."


End file.
